Yule Goat's Plan
TgeVan.jpg GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Guys, I have a plan. Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|what is it yule goat, i have my beagle wingmen (clones of snoopy) and my friends, barney, drew, ronald, astro, mega, inotoko, dick, and david bowie in here! GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|I've been a former Christmas gift giver and there's my homophobic clone's straw counterpart every year? We can burn it. Evil Barney.png|that's an awesome plan. i'm inviting the raptor. RaptorRules.jpg|Great idea. GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|I live in Philadelphia to see the Gimbel's parade. Ronald McDonald.jpeg|what if they rebuilt it? 250px-Dick the Clown.png|those stupid finnish cops would throw us in Jail. 90fadd013f53447147d46fb79ade2-m.jpg|Dick: those are stupid Finnish People. Finland has been completely run by Homophobes. Those stupidheads are the biggest music act in Finland in recent years. DrewPickles.gif|they fucking suck. david bowie is fucking better. GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|It's Sweden, people not Finland. Besides, Finland is great in the 21st century. 250px-Dick the Clown.png|Oh DrewPickles.gif|that's why i had too much liquor. Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|i'm going to burn it before the december 02 unvieling. GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Just hope Satan Claus ain't gonna show up. S7E11.001 Friday Night.png Peanuts movie premieres today by elmarcosluckydel96-d9foqpo.png|I'm ready to burn this stupid Straw goat! i don't want to spend December 13 in Jail! GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|We're all gonna get a chance to burn it. Evil Barney.png|let's burn this stupid 1979 straw goat since today is one of the last days in november and the unvieling is on december 02, which is on a sunday this year! Astrohavinganorgasm.png|go to hell you stupid straw goat of 1979! Goat_before_built.jpg GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Let's burn it! Ronald McDonald.jpeg|YAAAAY!!!! Mega Man.jpg|what if they rebuilt it? GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Burn it again Astrohavinganorgasm.png|i'm afraid that the rebuilt one will be fireproofed......... i got it. let's destroy it and break it into pieces if they rebuilt it. bocken375.jpg|Yule Goat and His Gang: (Singing) GO TO HELL GO TO HELL GO TO HELL GO TO HELL! Thenextday2.jpg Moomin440.jpg|i'm going to rebuild gävlebocken, but it's going to be fireproofed. GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DOES THIS MEAN I'M GOING TO PRISON? Police heli.jpg|Yes. 1231290 630x354.jpg|let's rebuild the straw goat. S-l500.jpg|we'll add the fireproof so it won't burn down! Galvebocken.jpg|Yeah! Meanwhile Logo.png Evil Barney.png|why are we at prison you stupid swedish cop! Bork.jpg|Bork, bork, bork. (Im in prison too! I'm one of those drunk teenagers and escaped, though they caught me in America) GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|the only good thing about suomi is aland. Finland.png|Tyhmä idiootit ansaitsevat VANKILASSA! Ronald McDonald.jpeg|stupid homophobe! THIS SUOMI IS A JERK. HE IS A HOMOPHOBE. Meet-my-sister.jpg|Dick: this is Finland's stupid girlfriend! Mega Man.jpg|this is worse than Sealand's maunsell sea forts. GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|This dude who will exist In the 21st century is awesome.|link=http://freddy-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:RTXD Meanwhile Logo.png Galvebocken.jpg|how do you like the new 1979 rebuilt straw gävlebocken? strawgoat.jpg|Moomintroll: And...........it's done. The 1979 Rebuilt Gävlebocken. I added fireproof so it won't burn. Meanwhile Logo.png GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|next friday, we will sabotage it. Galvebocken.jpg|nO YOU AINT!!!!!!!! 1weeklater.jpg DrewPickles.gif|let's sabotage it. we'll destroy the legs GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|Yeah. This ioatsux.jpg Mega Man.jpg|let's sabotage it. 612hours.jpg 1W8eQZJ.jpg|Yule Goat: WE DID IT. WE SABOTAGED THE 1979 REBUILT GOAT. WE ALSO SABOTAGED IT IN 1972, 1975, AND LAST YEAR'! Police heli.jpg|you sabotaged it for the 4th time and 2nd year in a row! you know what that means......... on december 13, you geeks would be tied up into chairs with no escape. GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|5th time you mean. i sabotaged the 1971 goat. Bork.jpg|Bork, bork, bork, bork, bork. *throws knife at cop* Meanwhile Logo.png 1W8eQZJ.jpg|40 Year Old Virgin: who the fuck sabotaged it for the fifth time! wait a minute, it was Yule Goat. S-l500.jpg|that's it. we are not rebuilding it. let's get our money back! Moomin440.jpg|yeah let's get our money back! Peanuts movie premieres today by elmarcosluckydel96-d9foqpo.png|oh no! we're in prison for sabotaging! TgeVan.jpg|Yule Goat: Let's get out of Sweden, before they find us. *drives away* Evil Barney.png|what if chef pee pee made one in the future? Theend.jpg Epilogue.jpg Moomin440.jpg|welcome to my party. today, i have the destroyers of the straw goat tied up in chairs, with no escape. they burned the first one before the unvieling, and sabotaged the second one. Moomin440.jpg|Wait their fake dummies. The real ones left Sweden. Shit. Theend.jpg Category:1979 Films Category:Films Shot in Black & White